


Every Person and Place That I've Been

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Play Along [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, band au, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any, the life of a musician means you are constantly traveling."</p><p>The Space Monkeys in an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Person and Place That I've Been

Chloe Sullivan was young and pretty, with punk-spiky blonde hair and heavily kohled eyes but a friendly smile.   
  
“How is it touring with the Snakeskinners?” She actually used a pen and notepad to take notes, and Rodney noticed that she wrote with strange swirls and dots. Shorthand. Actual shorthand.  
  
“Amazing,” Ronon said.  
  
“Dizzying,” Teyla added. “Most mornings I only know what town we are in because Evan sends us a text message.”  
  
Ronon laughed. “I only ever know what what town we’re in because I can hear Teyla practising in front of the mirror while she brushes her teeth. _Good evening, San Antonio!_ ”  
  
“We’re in Dallas,” Jennifer said, digging an elbow in Ronon’s ribs, and he ducked his head, mock-ashamed.  
  
“Evan’s our PA,” John added, for Chloe’s benefit.  
  
“Is it like you imagined, the rockstar lifestyle?” Chloe asked.  
  
Jennifer shook her head. Elizabeth, Evan, and even Woolsey had coached them all carefully about taking turns answering questions but allowing Teyla and Jennifer the most time to speak, because they were the band leaders. Ronon didn’t mind not talking as much, and neither did John, and since Rodney didn’t perform with them, he didn’t have much to add.  
  
“No,” Jennifer said, “but that’s kind of what I like. The Snakeskinners are really chill, and fans of both our bands are awesome, so we can hang out backstage after concerts and have a good time, but it’s not so crazy that we black out and wake up in strange places.”  
  
“We already wake up in strange places,” John pointed out, and Jennifer said, “True.”  
  
“We do not party every night,” Teyla said. “Sometimes we gather together in someone’s hotel room and work on writing songs.”  
  
“Rodney works on writing songs almost every night,” Jennifer said. “If we don’t crash his party occasionally, he’d never see other humans.”  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows. “It’s an unusual dynamic you have, someone unquestionably part of the band who doesn’t perform with you.”  
  
“Rodney’s not on stage with us, but he’s as integral a part of the show as any of us,” John said. “In the beginning, he was lights and sound all in one. He’s still our sound, in more ways than one, since he’s written most of our songs.”  
  
Rodney usually preened under praise and attention, but he was a little unnerved when Chloe turned her piercing gaze on him.  
  
“Rodney, how do you keep track of where you are?”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t, not really. When Teyla does her ‘good evening’ bit, that’ll clue me in,” he said. “If I remember to buy a postcard for my little sister, then I’ll remember as I’m writing it, but once it’s in the mailbox, I’m thinking of sound or music or both.”  
  
Chloe’s eyes lit up. “You send postcards to your little sister? That’s so sweet! How old is she?”  
  
“She’s in her freshman year of college,” Rodney said, “so maybe _younger_ is better than _little_.”  
  
“Do the rest of you send postcards or letters to your family?” Chloe asked.  
  
“If Teyla doesn’t send a selfie at least once a day, all of her tiny cousins cry and think she’s gone forever,” John said.  
  
Teyla shook her head. “He exaggerates, but I am very close with my family.”  
  
“My grandpa’s going deaf, so I send him text messages,” Ronon said.  
  
“I call my mom at least every other day,” Jennifer said. “I got a pretty stern talking-to about saying ‘Hi Mom’ every time I’m on TV, though.”  
  
It had been more of a mild warning, but Chloe laughed, and Rodney was proud of how charming and funny Jennifer was.   
  
“What about you, John?” Chloe asked.  
  
Rodney bit his lip. Somehow the whole disowning thing had never made it into the news despite Patrick Sheppard disowning John in front of a bunch of strangers at that photography studio.  
  
“We’re not big talkers in my family,” John said, “but they know where I am. Truth be told, though, this is my family, right here.” He slung an arm around Ronon and Teyla’s shoulders and dragged them in for a half hug. Teyla kissed John on the cheek, and Ronon went to do the same but John swatted him away, laughing. Sometimes Rodney did really envy their easy physical camaraderie. As if she’d read his mind, Jennifer reached out and curled her fingers through his.

“Where are you headed next?” Chloe asked.

“Santa Fe, New Mexico,” Jennifer said, “to play a gig basically for St. John’s College.”

“And we have all already heard more St. John jokes than we can stand,” Teyla said.

Ronon made a giant circle with his forefingers and thumbs over John’s head, like a halo, and John affected a beatific smile.

“What would you like your fans to know?” Chloe asked.

“We’re working on our album as we go,” Rodney said. “Whenever we have down time and there’s a recording studio nearby, we’re in it.”

“Any thoughts on the next single?”

“Haven’t chosen one yet,” Rodney said. He had one in mind, but he’d have to pitch it to Elizabeth first.

Ronon hummed the chorus from The General. Teyla hummed the chorus from Hum Hallelujah. Jennifer hummed the chorus from Always On Your Mind, which was the song Rodney wanted. And John - John hummed a tune Rodney almost didn’t recognize. Brooklyn.

Rodney hadn’t even played that song in years.

Jennifer frowned. “What’s that?”

Ronon swatted at John. “That’s not even going to be on the album.”

Teyla said, “I am surprised you did not suggest one of the songs you had written.”

Chloe laughed. “Looks like you need to have a chat about that single.” She flipped her notebook closed and offered a hand. “Thanks for taking time to talk to me. Good luck. I really do love your music.”

They each shook hands with her, and then Evan herded her out of the room. While they waited for the next journalist to come get set up, Rodney studied John and wondered how John still remembered a song Rodney had written when he was fifteen, a song he’d never intended for the band. And Rodney wondered, when they performed in New York, if maybe Jennifer would be willing to play that song. It would only be fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits:
> 
> The General - The Dispatch  
> Hum Hallelujah - Fall Out Boy  
> Always On Your Mind - Richard Marx and Matt Scannell  
> Brooklyn - Wakey Wakey


End file.
